Reunion
by JoseJalapenoOnAStick
Summary: A seperated Krory soon discovers that reunions with old enemies can all be solved by a little red haired man with wine.


Reunion

"Allen?"

Krory turned his head back and forth seeking his friends, "Lavi? Bookman?"

The cobbled streets of the town were deserted, the local hobos or drunks had all gone into a place of hiding from the light trickle of December snow that was threatening to cover the streets into a giant figurine that closely resembled Allen's hair. Krory jumped a little, it was hard enough finding his friends already, let alone have to find them through a veil of white.

He looked into the closest house, a tall leaning one that would closely resemble a giant lollipop if it wasn't so late and the door wasn't nailed shut. Even the rats wouldn't fill this place, no, not even Akuma would make this place home.

Two quick figures jumped lazily from one roof top to the other, the occasional damns and hells erupting, as they would fall and slid on their faces across the occasional gutter.

"Devitto!" The blonde one cried, skidding to a halt on a roof top and knocking into his brother who flew forward, only coming to a stop by holding onto a chimney.

"I know its cold Jasdero, and trust me, there's nothing I can do about it. Cross should be around here somewhere."

Jasdero cocked his head.

Devitto tried to move foreward, but stopped when he didn't hear his brother's constant "Hee!" behind him. He turned his head and sighed.

"What's the matter with you Jasdero?"

He thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers together and smiling. "Think of the warmest thing you can Jasdero, like a puppy, or a blanket."

Jasdero smiled and before the two knew it, a giant black bear was towering over them, twice as tall as the average with glowing red eyes, courtesy of Jasdevi's unique imagination. Jasdero ran over and hugged it while Devitto stood there for a minute, mulling over all the bear knowledge he had in his brain, which wasn't much.

"Jasdero, I don't think you should be doing that,"

A large, clawed claw connected to Jasdero's face and Devitto ran to catch his flying brother, but only getting his arm. They both landed into a dark looking building, making a quick pile of rubble.

"Aw damn it," Devitto said, straightening up and looking around him to make sure the killer bear had disssapeared back into their memories. It had indeed, but that didn't reverse the damage to his brother's face, or the collapsed house, or their egos.

Jasdero had landed upside down, with his feet wrapped around his head. Devitto brushed a small layer of dust off of his brother and pulled him up, Jasdero smiled brightly and hugged himself.

"Hee,Hee! That was fun!"

"Yeah," Devitto laughed, looking at his brother's face, where three claw marks stretched down his cheek and neck. Jasdero seemed to ignore the bleeding, or didn't realize that he was wounded at all. Just good o' Jasdero fit and ready to take off.

"You're bleeding you idiot,"

"Really?" Jasdero reacted as though Devitto had just told him he had a pile of rocks from mars stashed in his pants.

"Here," Devitto got a few tissues from thin air and pushed them into his brother's hands. "Put these to your face.

Jasdero followed his brother's command and pushed them to his head. The opposite side of his face though, the one that wasn't bleeding. Devitto shrugged from his jacket and put it onto his brother's shoulders.

"What? Devi's Jacket?"

"It's nothing, I don't want you freezing to death on me, that would suck."

Jasdero slipped the jacket on and smiled again.

"Devitto, that bar that Cross is at!"

"Yeah, what about it?" They started walking again, Jasdero bouncing along in front.

"It should be along here somewhere. Close!"

Devitto smiled. "I think we should pick the pace up a little then."

A rickshaw appeared in the front of them. Jasdero giggled and slipped into the handlebars where a proud looking Clydesdale would originally go. Devitto climbed into the seating area and like that they were off, flying down the streets.

A few moments of no sound but rushing wind then, "Devitto, what's that?"

Devitto leaned forward in an attempt to see where Jasdero meant. A few tall buildings of no liking and a dark figure standing under a street lamp. Ah damn, and his life was starting to get good too!

"Jasdero, pull over!" Devitto cried, pointing to the side of the street and Jasdero nodded, slowing down to a rough stop and parking the cart in the shadows.

"Devitto, it's that exorcist, that vampire," Jasdero said, pointing at him with his free hand.

"I know," Devitto smiled darkly. "And I think we should get a little payback, don't you?"

Krory walked across the road and looked into the lodge's window it was pitch dark, not a soul in sight. He was going to freeze to death, right here on the streets and devoured by rats. Allen and Lavi would never find him; they'd just walk by a gutter full of his bones and blood.

He tried calling out again, "Allen, Lavi, Bookman?"

"Arystar?" A voice cried out in the distance.

His head turned sharply toward the noise. No, it couldn't be. She was dead. Dead as dead and was never coming back. His teeth had made sure of that.

"Arystar, what are you doing out here, did you get left alone again?"

"Eliade?" he asked the darkness and a blonde stepped toward him.

"Oh, Arystar!" Eliade cried out in the darkness, running toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You stupid idiot, did you get lost in the darkness again?"

Krory nodded his head, hugging her back.

"Hey vampire!" Jasdevi cried out in the darkness, and Eliade's figure dropped into dust and was swept away in the wind.

Krory put his hands down and cried out in panic and denial.

"What, did you see a ghost?"

"Ghost! Hee hee! Boo!" Jasdero chimed cocking his gun at his brother's side.

"I thought I killed you two," Krory said sternly, shaking his head furiously.

"Well maybe we are just ghouls then," Devitto smiled, cocking his pistol and sticking it toward Krory.

"Hey, what are you doing Krorykins?" Lavi cried out, him and Allen running to his sides.

"You two!" Allen cried, griping his arm in case the twins decided to try something stupid.

Devitto grimaced. "You! Pay off your debts idiot!" He fumbled in his pockets for the bill notes.

"Debts! Hee Hee!" Jasdero added, smiling as he and his brother both pointed their pistols at Allen.

"Are you still holding that idea in your heads?" Allen cried, hitting them both with his extended Innocence.

They both flew backwards, flying into the pub and landing on a table. A red haired man waved a large breasted woman away, standing sharply up and placing a large bottle of wine on the table.

Allen stepped back, bringing Krory and Lavi with him.

"Ah, you're the two that were following me around?" Cross picked the two up by the scruffs of their necks.

They both nodded, lost for words at their stupidity.

"Mind if I borrow these?" Cross asked and the three nodded.

"No!" Jasdevi both cried, cringing in horror.

The next day the twins got home and didn't talk to anybody. Not Road, or Tyki, or the Millennium Earl. They just went home, and fell asleep on the couch drunk beyond belief with ten thousand more guineas in debt to pay off.

Author's Note: A cute little oneshot. Well, this is supposed to take place somewhere after Jasdevi and Krory meet, so… just imagine it I guess!

I like giant red eyed bears!


End file.
